Oblastships of the Most Serene Republic of Ottawa South
Oblastships are the politrickal division of the Most Serene Republic of Ottawa South. They're cooler than provinces or states. The name comes from "oblast" (Ukraine's politrickal divisions) with "voidvodeship" (Poland's politrickal divisions). How Are They Different? Oblastships do vary from one to the other. For the most part, the oblastships split into two categories: whether they are Apeist-Socialist or Papist-Libertarian. Considering the size of the Republic, politrickal issues such as taxation depend entirely on one's province of residency, otherwise no business in the socialist oblastships could compete with those in the Libertarian oblastships. The same applies to publicly funded services such as public education and medicare (which can only be found in the socialist oblastships because all education and medicare is privately operated in the Libertarian oblastships) requires residency in one of the socialist oblastships. Because of the Libertarian oblastships' highly competitive tuition rates (sometimes as cheap as nearly free due to funding by corporate and commercial sponsors and the lack of labor unions), residents of socialist oblastships and even residents of Canada commute to the Libertarian oblastships for school. Taxation According to Joel Those who live in Libertarian oblastships, even if they work in the socialist oblastships do not pay income tax. However, those living in the socialist oblastships, even if they work in the Libertarian ones, still have to pay their income tax to Fröbel. Value added tax collected in the Libertarian oblastships from socialist oblastship residents is shared between Fröbel and Joel. If Fröbel decides to retaliate and tax residents of Libertarian oblastships on transactions made in the socialist oblastships, residents of Libertarian oblastships would no longer shop there and Fröbel's oblastships' businesses could not compete. To incourage an influx of revenue in the enclave, the Libertarian oblastships not only doesn't tax its own residents (of Libertarian oblastships) on fuel or anything else (other than liquor and tobacco), but also doesn't tax these transactions to residents of outside the enclave (for instance residents of Canada or the United States). This means many Canadians do their shopping in the Most Serene Republic of Ottawa South. The competition has encouraged many shops to relocate to Northern St. Jeresa's (anywhere between Wal-Mart and the 417) to compete with the St. Laurent shopping mall. In order to fund the police force (and all essential services), the Libertarian oblastships have had to make a compromise: all forms of gambling is run by the police (to also fund other essential services such as firehouses, waste pickup and to bite losses for unpaid hospital bills). The police also grant permits to brothels at very high rates (seeing as prostitution is legal) to compensate for the crime risks of such operations. The biggest casino is in Ganjaland. As there is no legal drinking/gambling age (only legal age is 18 to vote and to smoke tobacco), high school students are a terrific source of funding for the essential services. Earl thinks privatization makes services inefficient...this is deeply counter-intuitive. No real monopolies exist in the Libertarian oblastships, as companies of any origin can compete. There are fuel stations, banks, etc. of many origins and allow people to have accounts in any major world currency. Seeing as the enclave would have to import many things including automobiles, maintaining environmental standards would be easy. Routine checkups would be done at the plants in St. Jeresa's. Also, there would be no recycling aside aluminium. The Libertarian oblastships would export their waste by adopting Germany's Der Grüne Punkt to oblige companies to dispose of all their package waste themselves. For the rest, it would be outsourced waste pickup, loaded onto a boat and sent to a dump in Northern Ontariario/Québexico. According to Earl Due to the Libertarian Oblastships receiving very little tax dollars, many of the services have had to be privatized, and have become inefficient. Roads are in decay, police are corrupt, and many corporations have turned into a monopoly, ironically creating corporate communism in the Libertarian oblastships. Crime is high, due to the lack of an accountable police force. Many South Ottawans have fled to the Socialist oblastships to avoid the anarchy developing in the Libertarian oblastships. Due to the lack of regulation in the Libertarian oblastships, the economy has crashed. The working class has been regulated to poverty, and many have been forced to move to the socialist oblastships, thereby increasing the tax base of those oblastships. The upper classes have undermined the working classes, reducing their wages and working conditions, and eliminating benefits. Also, the environmental degradation of the unregulated Oblastships has caused a large amount of pollution, including acid rain. Many people are likely to succumb to cancerous illnesses in the future, as they have been exposed to toxic chemicals in the workplace. The economic conditions in the Libertarian Oblastships are similar to the conditions found during the Selena-loved Pinochet dictatorship of Chile.[1] How is This Controlled? Fuel tax depends on the locale of the registration of one's car. If you're driving your aunt's car, if it's registered in a socialist oblastship, tax will be applied to fuel. For anything other than fuel (candy, beer, etc.), to prove one is not a resident of a socialist oblastship of the enclave, one can show ID of a Libertarian oblastship or a passport with an entry stamp for the Republic (if paying in cash), though when paying by credit card the verification is done automatically when the billing address is verified for the transaction. Credit card companies are chronically audited by Fröbel to make sure no resident of a socialist oblastship register their credit card with a billing address other than their residential address. The credit card won't suffice for fuel because then residents of socialist oblastships would have residents of Libertarian oblastships tank up for them, and then Fröbel wouldn't collect his tax money. Legal Decentralization In the Most Serene Republic of Ottawa South, criminal law is federal and commercial law is at the oblastship level (like the United States, not like Canada). There are very few criminal laws in the enclave that are different from pretty much all countries (which would include theft, murder, traffic violations, etc.), however criminal law applies across the enclave and the Republic's police can cross oblastship boarders at ease. For commercial law, however, different laws apply in different oblastships. Considering the size of the enclave, oblastships usually share offices, and simply apply the laws of the business's locale when dealing with the public. Are There Any Other Differences? Yes. Each oblastship varies in demographics. According to Joel, since the distinction of Protestant-Socialist and Papist-Libertarian oblastships has happened, many residents of the enclave have migrated. University students, poor people and Nipdippers have migrated to the socialist oblastships whereas everyone else migrated to the tax havens. List Category:Politricks